Mitsuko's Halloween Fic
by RaniLeto
Summary: A continuation of Diddums fic. Yusuke is hosting a halloween party when Genkai needs to protect an old friend


LilYu-chan's Halloween fic. All disclaimers apply. Mitsuko Katana and Sachiko are my sisters' characters. F.Y.I. Mitsuko was made after me : that makes me happy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It started when Yusuke gave the Halloween party at Genkai's temple. "Well, everyone is coming Yusuke. Now you must decorate."  
  
"Won't you help?" He asked as Kuwabara secretly stapled a string with a snake on the end to his pants. Yusuke gave him a swat with a skeleton's hand. It even left a mark.  
  
"No. I didn't think of giving the party." Genkai turned and left. She had been very secretive since she got a letter from an old friend. At least she said it was from an old friend. I don't like it. She is too distant. She didn't even yell at me when he was distracted during training.  
  
"Oh well. We men can handle it." Kuwabara replied smugly. Yukina came in with a plate of cookies. "Oh! Thank you so much, Yukina-san! You're the most kind being in all three worlds! Your-" Kuwabara was cut off by the 'strange burning sensation' in his butt. Then he put one and one together. : Wait Yukina+Flirt+Burn=Shrimp: What a mathematical mind. Kuwabara jumped very high when felt pain. He was on the rafters looking at our friends  
  
"Konnichi Wa, Hiei-kun! Konnichi Wa, Kurama-kun!" Yukina said happily as she bowed.  
  
"Konnichi Wa, Yukina! We came to help." Kurama held up a bag full of Halloween decorations.  
  
"You came to help. I was dragged." Hiei snorted at Kuramas remark. Yukina kept silent but she was happy Hiei came over anyway. They continued working. Kuwabara played a trick on Hiei. He set a trap really and it worked. As Hiei hung by his foot trying to chop Kuwabara from where he dangled three shadows came. One sliced the rope holding Hiei. Another grabbed Kuwabara from running. "Hold him for me!" Hiei screamed as he ran at Kuwabara. Kuwabara gave a high pitched cry as Hiei ran at him with his katana ready to poke ass. Right before Hiei poked Kuwabara, He was lifted into the air by nothing visible.  
  
"Stop that you two! Hiei, if you hurt Kuwa I will tell Kurama your not being nice. Kuwa, Stop mocking Hiei." The figure that spoke was Katana. A little giggle came from Mitsuko as she released a shaking Kuwabara. Sachiko jumped out of the bush closest to where Hiei was. She retracted her claws as she walked next to her friends.  
  
"Boy Kuwabara, You sure can scream." Sachiko joked as Kurama, Yukina, and Yusuke came running out.  
  
"What was that?" Kurama asked seed in hand. "Sachiko, Mitsuko, Katana! How did you get here?" All three ran out to greet their youko friends. Yukina checked on Kuwabara. Kurama held Hiei from killing Kuwabara. Yusuke thanked the pretty youkos for coming to help.  
  
"Man. I am glad you came. We need all the help we can get. So what are your costumes? Mine is a king. Yukina is going to be a ninja."  
  
"Really? That will look cute on her. I am going as Christine. The leading lady from that play about the ghost in the opera building." Mitsuko and Yusuke walked back to the temple talking about the costumes and decorations. Sachiko helped Kurama hold Hiei from killing Kuwabara. Hiei was so mad he would have burned them to get them off but he would hurt his fox. So Hiei walked in with Sachiko and Kurama. Yukina and Katana were calming Kuwabara as they went back into the temple.  
  
When they were all in one more arrival group came. Koenma, Botan and Keiko. Now everyone was working on all the decorations bought at stores. When the place was finished everyone sat in the living room while Yukina, Keiko and the girls made Halloween food and snacks.  
  
"So what will you be wearing Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he drank more red punch.  
  
"I will be coming as Hiei in his demon form." This got some giggles from some girls and Yusuke.  
  
"What about you Hiei?" Yusuke wanted to know what everyone will be wearing.  
  
"I will be Youko Kurama." Yusuke giggled more. Sachiko thought it was cute for them to dress as each other.  
  
"Koenma?" Yusuke poured another cup of the red punch made to look like blood  
  
"I am the Phantom of the Opera." Koenma stated stuffing his mouth with a pumpkin cookie.  
  
"Really? Mitsuko will be Christine. The leading lady." Katana eyed Mitsuko and Koenma.  
  
"I know. She told me." Koenma looked at her and smiled charmingly.  
  
"Kuwabara? Your turn. I want to know everyone's costume." Yusuke just couldn't get enough of the punch. Mitsuko laughed at Yusuke as he drank more punch. "What is in this punch? It is so good and I feel dizzy." Yusuke said wearily.  
  
Mitsuko giggled "I put a bottle of sake in there! Your getting drunk Yu- kun!" By this point she was laughing as Yusuke and Sachiko fought for the punch with sake in it. Yusuke and Sachiko whimpered as the bottle of saked punch hit the floor. "Don't worry I will make more.  
  
"So Kuwa what is your costume?" Yusuke was clapping at Mitsuko when started to make more. Kuwabara mumbled something but it was too quiet to hear. "What?" Kurama asked.  
  
"sup-man." Is what they thought he said.  
  
"Speak up Nigen." Hiei asked from in Kuramas lap.  
  
"Superman!" Kuwabara blushed as he said quiet loudly.  
  
"Really? I bet you will make the best Superman." Yukina said to Kuwabara, who was beet red, over all the laughter. Kuwabara felt much better but it didn't last long until Yukina asked who Superman was. This got more giggles.  
  
"Okay. Time for the Girls! Sachiko! What is your costume?" Yusuke asked as he settled from the laughing.  
  
"I am a belly dancer." She stated proudly as Kuwabara told Yukina about the great Superman and his adventures.  
  
"Keiko?"  
  
"A peasant girl." Keiko said laughing at Yusuke trying to grab the straw in his mouth.  
  
"Lets see. Botan. What about you?" Yusuke was showing his drunkenness by now.  
  
"I think I will go as. Little Red Riding Hood!" Botan and Katana giggled as they secretly put rubber spiders in the chocolate pudding. It was Yukina's turn to answer. She turned around to think while Botan and Katana dumped ground up Oreo's on the pudding and decorated it with gummy worms.  
  
"I will go as a Ninja." Yukina stated happily. She was clearing the dishes on the floor where the guys were sitting. She had an arms full so Hiei helped her. "Thank you, onii-chan." Hearing what she just said made Hiei drop the dishes he was carrying and stare.  
  
"How did you know?" Hiei asked in surprise. Yukina looked at him smiled.  
  
"I figured it out. You were always so nice and you listened to me. You looked after me like a brother. I could feel you watching me when I am out doing things like playing with the birds. All that and Genkai told me and made promise not to say anything. But why didn't you tell me, onii-chan?" Yukina hugged Hiei who looked at her with a puzzled look.  
  
"I killed Nigens and stole from youkai. I was an assassin." Hiei said hugging her back with equal love. "I didn't think you would love me."  
  
"Oh onii-chan I love you! No matter what." Yukina and Hiei continued hugging as Kurama and Yusuke smiled at the cute sight. Kuwabara sat with a jaw on the floor.  
  
"That is so sweet." Katana said. Mitsuko, Botan, and Keiko nodded in agreement.  
  
"This calls for a photo op." Sachiko giggled as she got a camera and took a snapshot of Hiei hugging Yukina. Yusuke turned and looked at Katana.  
  
"So Katana. What will you be for the Halloween party?" Yusuke asked as Hiei and Yukina cleaned the dropped dishes. Katana thought as Mitsuko brought out two bottles of the sake-flavored punch.  
  
"I will be a Vampire Hooker. What am I saying? 99% of vamps are hookers." Katana giggled at her comment.  
  
"Cool! Hey where's Genkai bassan?" Kurama looked around. Genkai came out of her room.  
  
"Yusuke. Kurama. Hiei. Kuwabara. I have a request." Genkai said a little unsure.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" Kuwabara asked siting next to Yukina. Genkai took a deep breath and regained her thoughts before she spoke.  
  
"A very old friend is in trouble. He needs our help to keep him safe. I told him to be here tomorrow. He will be here before the party. Will you help?" Everyone nodded. "Good."  
  
"What is his name Bassan?" Yusuke asked holding Keiko in one hand and the sake punch in the other.  
  
"His name is Toguro Ototo." As she said that gasps came from the room.  
  
"Why should we help him?" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Isn't he dead?" Hiei asked drunkenly.  
  
"What do you mean 'help'!" Kuwabara cried.  
  
"I agree with Yusuke." Kurama agreed.  
  
"Who?" Katana asked.  
  
"Toguro what?" Sachiko was confused.  
  
"Whose that?" Mitsuko looked up from Koenma to asked.  
  
"Oh." Yukina made the last comment.  
  
"First you said you help. Second he was resurrected. Third I mean help him with the problem that he asked for help with. Fourth Toguro Ototo. Lastly He was in the Ankoku Bujutsukai. Was against Yusuke."  
  
"Killed Bassan!" Yusuke pointed out. "Bassan He is evil why help him?"  
  
"I don't know but he will be here tomorrow. I told him to get a costume. Please help me help him." Genkai pleaded.  
  
"All right." Kurama agreed. Hiei nodded. Kuwa and Yusuke both reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Thank you." Genkai turned to walk away.  
  
"What will be your costume Genkai?" Mitsuko asked from in Koenma's arms.  
  
"Bride of Frankenstien." Genkai told them as she left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day of the big Halloween party. Before everyone met at the temple they put on the costumes of their choosing. Kurama and Hiei dressed as each other's demon forms. Yukina as a ninja. Kuwabara as Superman. Yusuke and Keiko as King and Peasant. Mitsuko and Koenma, The Phantom and Christine. Sachiko the belly dancer. Botan as the little red riding hood. Katana as a Vampire hooker. Genkai as Bride of Frankenstien. All of them met at the temple ready. Ready to PARTY! Yukina and Genkai wait at the temple. Genkai dyed her hair black with two stripes of white along the sides. She wore a tattered dress of old white lace it looked remarkably similar to a wedding dress. Her skin had a bit of light green paint to give her that sick look.  
  
Yukina stood straight wearing a black outfit that looked like Hiei's. It had a black hood covering the bottom of her face and aqua green hair. She wore a long sleeve shirt with baggy sleeves and it was tightened around the wrist. She had a gold belt with a dragon on it.  
  
Kuwabara was the first to arrive. He wore blue spandex with red underwear and boots. A blue spandex shirt with a red S on it. A red cape covered his back. He dyed his hair black and let it hang loose. The moment Yukina saw him she ninja-rolled on the floor up to him and hugged him. Kuwabara blushed.  
  
Kurama came alone. He was covered in green paint with purple eyes all over. He wore baggy pants that match Yukina's ninja pants. He too dyed his hair black but sprayed it into two points. He looked just like his fire demon.  
  
Koenma and Mitsuko came together. Koenma had a half white mask and long silk black cape. He wore a suit underneath. He still held the pacifier in his mouth. Mitsuko had a white fluffy opera dress. Her green hair was curled and tied on her head. She used a white ribbon to hold it up. She loved the white ribbons. One as a neck lace. One to hold up the dress. Little ones on her shoes. Smaller ones on her gloves. Koenma and Mitsuko looked like a married couple. Mitsuko carried a basket of the sake punch.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko walked side by side. Yusuke was wearing a gold plastic crown with fake jewels. He wore a long velvet robe. A gold and jewel necklace was giving him a richer look. As was the gold belt with small emeralds spelling out the initials Y.U. Keiko was dressed nothing like Yusuke. Her shirt was dirty and loose. She wore a long plain dress with a muddy apron. Her hair was ratted and face was sooty. She certainly achieved looking like a peasant girl.  
  
Sachiko and Katana also came together. Sachiko wasn't wearing much just a purple two piece bathing suit under very gauzy purple tank top that was tied at the top of the shoulders. The bottom had a gauzy belt with a long strip of purple going down the front. Her hair was platinum and wavy from being in a braid too long. She had one piece of gauzy purple cloth over her mouth. Katana wore a black leather tube top with a long strip cut off the front. It was held together by a string. Her skirt was the same way on the sides. She wore a long clingy black cape with arm holes. On her feet were knee high leather boots. She had fake fangs and slightly puffed hair.  
  
Botan was next was next to join the party. She was all decked in red. A red cape with a hood. Her dress was small underneath was a white slip. On top of the slip was a red dress with a red checkered apron. She had knee high white socks with red dress shoes. She carried a basket of Halloween treats made by her self.  
  
Finally Hiei came to bring merriment. He wore a wig with long silver hair with fox ears. H wore a gauzy white robe with a long fluffy tail attached to the back. His shoes were plain and a shade that mixed yellow and peach. Kurama's first thought when he saw his fire demon was 'He makes a cute me.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now that all were accounted for the party could begin. Yusuke and Sachiko immediately dived for Mitsuko's punch. Koenma was getting drunk as Mitsuko was having fun with a kareoke machine. Singing a duet by herself. Keiko, Botan, and Katana were talking about their costumes while Hiei and Kurama were getting it on. Kuwabara and Yukina dance to what Mitsuko was singing. Wild Wind.  
  
Kaze ga hashiru ore wo yobu mugon no HARIKE-N are wa SAIN kessen no aizu darou  
  
Sou kono inochi yori aa omoi yume wo  
  
kanaeru tame no hi ga kita saa Kokoro no mama ni tada Fighting to dream dare ni mo jama sasenai unmei nado jibun de kimete yaru kaze no you ni tada Shooting to dream kako no itami tachikitte kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru Getta chance!  
  
Kizudarake no yume ga ore wo karitate'ta hieta mune ni nokoru hi wo aoru you ni Sou atsui omoi ga aa mune wo tataku maru de kienai arashi no you ni Yasei no mama de ima Fighting to dream zetsubou nado houmutte kemono michi wo hageshiku hitabashiru kaze ni natte ima Shooting to dream hoshii mono wa jiyuu sa oretachi kono kokoro wa damasenai It's truth!  
  
Kokoro no mama ni tada Fighting to dream dare ni mo jama sasenai unmei nado jibun de kimete yaru kaze no you ni tada Shooting to dream kako no itami tachikitte kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru Getta chance!  
  
Genkai was outside while all the fun was going on. She was waiting to find out what Toguro wanted help with. She was about to give up and join the fun when she saw a very tall figure walking towards the temple. It was dressed as Frankenstien. Considering its height it worked very well. "Genkai. Thank you for agreeing to help me." It was Toguro Ototo.  
  
"What do you need help with Toguro?" Genkai asked looking at him from the top step.  
  
"It is my brother. He is trying to kill me. I would not need help but he took my powers. I am helpless against him. He feels I am less superior now. He is the one who brought me back." Toguro climbed the steps until the tall man was right next to the short old lady.  
  
"Come with me. Hopefully Yusuke is drunk so he won't pick a fight." Genkai stopped and turned around. "If you are lying to me I will kill you my self. If not I then the Reikai tante will. Even our new friends." Genkai showed Toguro into the temple. He was surprised to see three youkos and Koenma there. Everyone stopped except the three youko ladies.  
  
"zibep- doodly- bopem- biddly- buplipden- wow!" Sachiko said still drinking the sake punch. Katana looked at the new arrival. He was wearing fake bolts in his neck and ripped clothes. His skin was painted green. Katana was about to tell Mitsuko something when she realized she was standing right in front of Toguro.  
  
"Give me your hand." Mitsuko said calmly. Toguro did as he was asked. Mitsuko ran a finger on his skin. "Okies its not his skin. Its paint." She walked back and danced by herself. Yusuke walked to Toguro and decided to welcome him. Even thought he wished he didn't, he promised Genkai he would help Toguro. As per Genkais request he told them of his brother bringing him back from the dead and taking his power. As the night grew late they played many games. All except Toguro and Genkai. Koenma and Mitsuko Tangoed as did Yusuke and Keiko. Even Katana and Sachiko danced. Yukina pulled out twister and everyone wanted to play. All except Toguro and Genkai.  
  
Hiei was underneath Kurama the entire game. Trying to put his hand on green Yusuke snuck a feel of Katana. She slapped him so hard it left a red hand mark on his face. Keiko hit Yusuke as well for knocking her over. Koenma ended up stepping over Mitsuko so she was between his legs. Sachiko was forced to squat under everyone. It was not a very smart place to be when everyone falls. Koenma couldn't keep himself up any longer. He fell on Mitsuko who knocked Botan's head into the back of Kurama's knee which pushed Hiei on top of Keiko whose foot kicked Yusuke in the crotch who rolled over pushing Katana's legs on to her back in a way they shouldn't be pushed. Thus all coming down on poor Sachiko.  
  
"Aghhhh!! Get off of me!! Get off NOW!!!" Screamed Sachiko as she was being crushed by the weight of nine people. Things got worse when Kuwabara and Yukina seeing this as so much fun jumped on the pile. Eleven people on top of the flat cat youko who wanted out from underneath them all.  
  
"YEAOW!" Katana screamed as a nail went into her tail. She jump off Sachiko so quickly she was dizzy. Keiko accidentally elbowed Koenma in the nose.  
  
"Ow!" Koenma yelped in pain. Mitsuko crawled over to see his poor nose.  
  
"Let me see." She said taking his face in her hands. She made sure nothing was broken and kissed it to make it heal better. Toguro and Genkai laughed At the sight of all eleven on the floor.  
  
Koenma decided to take this chance for granted. He quickly kissed Mitsuko on the lips and backed away. Mitsuko Flung her arms around Koenma and tackled him to the ground covering him with kisses. "Oh. Mitsuko and Koenma are getting it on!" Sachiko giggled. Everyone got up and was playing another game of twister. This time Sachiko was on top of everyone. As Yukina was about to call the next color the wall began to crack. The wall was blown into many little pieces that knocked everyone over. Everyone but Sachiko. She dug her nails into the floor.  
  
As the smoke from the wall cleared Sachiko cried out "I Won! I Won!" and fell onto the pile of people underneath her. A small figure came into the room using the new door he made. "Brother! There you are. I was looking for you." Toguro Ani grabbed the first person he could. It was Botan. As he held her by the hair Yusuke jumped to attack. With his drunkenness it was a victory for Ani. Kuwabara tried to summon the Rei-ken but was too drunk as well. Since everyone who attacked was drunk he beat them literally into a corner. Ani let go of Botan and she ran to where Yukina and Keiko stood in fear. All the three girls could do was watch by as their friends were beaten. 'No! No! Kazuma-san! Onii-chan!' Yukina thought. She was slowly getting angrier as was Keiko. Yukina finally snapped when Ani pierced her brother in the arm. She turned to Botan.  
  
"Give me your oar!" She demanded Botan summoned her oar as Keiko grabbed a piece of wood from the wall that was knocked down. Botan pulled out her bat. "Take this!" Yukina screamed as she beat Ani on the head with the oar. Keiko to started to hit him. Botan soon joined. Their hits were too often and too precise to be blocked. They beat him to his hands and knees before he gave in to the vicious beating he received.  
  
Yukina made him give back all the power he took from his brother and kicked him out of the temple. "Are you all right Kazuma-san?" She asked Kuwabara looked at her and blushed.  
  
"Of couse I am all right now that you are close." He stated proudly. Yusuke was comforted by Keiko. Hiei carried an unconscious Kurama to a sofa. Mitsuko tended to Koenma. Genkai healed Toguro. Botan Katana and Sachiko all talked about how cool they looked beating Toguro Ani like they did. Night turned into day and couples left. Hiei carried Kurama to his house. Yusuke carried Keiko back as well. Koenma carried Mitsuko through the portal to the Reikai palace. Botan helped Katana and Sachiko out in going to the Makai. Genkai and Toguro Ototo stood at the top of the steps watching everyone else leave.  
  
"Thank you again Genkai. I am in your debt."  
  
"Think nothing of it. All though I may be using that favor later." They still stood there until Toguro started to walk off. "Take care Toguro Ototo!" Genkai called after him. He looked back at her and winked. So she stood there watching him walk off through her wind blown hair. 


End file.
